Redemption of A Soul
by CassanderRoshack
Summary: Loki is taken back to Asgard to receive his punishment for his crimes after the war in New York City. Everyone has demons after what happened there, though some have decided to put their problems behind them. Thor has other plans than what Fury and the other Avenger's planned for. None of it includes getting Loki hurt again either. Odin is faced with a challenge to choose between h
1. Chapter 1

"We are marked by our shame and redeemed by our faith, Loki. I know things have happened that can not go without notice... but will you have faith in me?" Thor whispered gently taking the mouth cage from his brother's lips, then unlocking the handcuffs. Loki's green eyes fail to meet his, anger still fiery inside them. For once his silver tongue has yet to find an answer- more to give him time to think about escape. He opens his bruised lips to speak, "Aye." to only make his so called brother shut up. His heart felt black and heavy just looking at the other.

They walked into the council's chambers where their father waited with the other high Asguardians. "You summoned us, father." Thor looked up at Odin, a mix of pain and anger in his own features. Loki instinctively licked his bleeding lips. He never treasured his ability of speech until now. If kindness would allow him, he would massage the abused skin, torn and bloody from the muzzle and kindly ask for something for the foul taste of rust in his mouth- but alas, he knew he would never be allowed that. Especially now.

Odin sat on his throne, his eyes- much duller than Thor's- glaring at his trickster son who had betrayed and destroyed them. Furthering his hatred of the frost giants and belief that ragnarok will be brought down upon them all by Loki. Their father glared down at the both. Odin snorted at the actions of his sons, their expressions, "Monsters are not born, they are created." Odin growled at his two sons below him, "I should have left you there!" Thor put a comforting hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Loki did not know that his brother could feel him quivering- both of sorrow and fury. How dare Odin- after all that he had done to him!

Loki had learned to mask his emotions, stood there caring for his damaged mouth. He knew what he has done and he listens to the court drawl on and on about how he had wronged Asgard, Midgard, and Jotunheim. He doesn't give them the satisfaction of seeing their words affect them. He wants to smite them all, to hit Thor for taking him back where he was hated, to burn down the palace and just-just-. A small part of him wanted something else though. To be held by his mother, to be told by Thor he'd have his back. To see his friends and his room once more. To be home. But Thor is no longer his brother, it was just a show, a lie built up all these years; one more masterfully crafted than the ones Loki could sew together. The friends were nothing more than pawns of Odin. They had sent Thor to capture him, not bring him home.

Odin's face turned a deeper shade of red than it was already and stood before pacing in front of his throne when the council finished off reading the list of offenses. Thor knew it wasn't going well and he stepped forward, "Father, we must understand what Loki-." Odin rounded on him, "SILENCE!" Thor swallowed before speaking again, a determined look on his face, "I will not." Thor turned just slightly to touch his brother's hand. Trying to show Loki that he was there for him, even if he didn't believe it. Their father's face still grew deeper red until it was nearly maroon. "I will not stay silent when you are condemning loved ones. He was raised not knowing what he was. I'm sure that I would have reacted similar to the way he did if I had been in his position!" Thor wet his lips; he'd surely get a lashing for this later or worse. "Loki was trying to prove himself to you. But through the wrong ways! We have all done idiotic things in our lifetime and this was definately the wrong but in the end he was just trying to make himself worthy in your eyes!"

Loki lets himself slip for once. His ragged mouth fell open to gawk at Thor's words. He was protecting him, after everything he had done. The man who he stood in the shadow of all these years was doing a selfless act to defend him. Loki narrowed his eyes, a plot. It must have been. He finally speaks, slight anger but more confusion than anything else.. "Thor…" The thunderer looked back at him for a moment, willing him to silence, "Shh, Loki. You will have time to speak." The council was angrier than ever before and Thor knew he needed to calm them down before Loki spoke. He knew that if he didn't calm them down Loki would either have his mouth sown shut or worse. Neither of those things he was willing to let happen.

"Father, I beg of you. This was not all of his doing. Not only was he trying to prove he could win your approval. Regardless if you saw what you did or not, you did favor me. He was stabbed by one of the frost giants with a piece of the Tesseract from when it was shattered all those years ago. You are aware of its abilities to force out one's… darker side. I ask you to favor your other son now, this was not his fault." Odin looked down, his face returning to an almost normal color after a moment. "If I show mercy on him, who is to say that I can show mercy on every kin of mine? Would you let me withhold punishment if you were in this position? I can not let him go simply because he was driven to it by other means- regardless he was still the hand that dealt the chaos." He looked down on his adoptive son with a roar of approval from the court around them, "Loki, I have sentenced you-" Thor stepped forward suddenly, guarding Loki from his father's view, almost snarling out the words. "I will take his punishment." He exclaimed, "By our laws, a man can take the punishment of another man if he stands in his place."

Loki didn't have any idea how Thor knew about the battle when he was stabbed by a piece of the Tesseract by one of the frost giants. He had told no one that… almost forgetting about it completely. Was it possible… that he had been controlled into believing all of this? No… but then where did these feelings of regret come from? He was the God of Mischief for Odin's sake, he should not feel regret. But then Thor said the words, "I will take his punishment!" And Loki's idea of what was going on shattered. Loki let out a harsh breath. "Thor, please! You don't know what the punishment is!" He spoke rapidly, coming toward him and leaning down. "They could kill you, Thor!"

Thor cast a soft smile over his shoulder. "So be it." He whispers only loud enough for Loki to hear, "I'd sacrifice my beating heart before I'd lose you, Loki." Odin looked down in shock. The council was silent around him until a woman, who stayed silent in the background came forward, "All-Father, it would be more damage to Loki if we did punish Thor instead." No one seemed to recognize her right away and Odin looked at her calmly. "Leave us, Servant, before I punish you as well!" The woman scampered away knowing she should not have spoke. He turned back to his sons, "No... I do not wish to punish both of my sons. Thor, you have asked to take Loki's punishment. Why? You are innocent." The thunderer shifted in his armor, "No one is completely innocent, Father. Loki does not deserve death."

Despite all of his rage, Loki never wanted Thor dead. Between his mother and Thor... as the Midgardians would say, 'they would be the only one to rescue from a burning building.' "Thor, stand up! Do not do this!" He ordered, coming toward him trying to lift him up by his armor with one hand, eyes flickering to Odin, "You saying it, thats enough for me! Don't you dare get yourself killed trying to be nobel you fool." He looks weak in his own eyes, feeling small among the council. He swallowed looking around him,

Thor ignored his brother's pleas. He remembered the day in his past when they had been playing as teens. One of the beasts of Asgard had come from behind him. If it wasn't for Loki pushing out of the way, he would be dead and Loki would be in line for the thrown. Thor realized that Loki had been set back because of his linage and he was unwilling to let it happen anymore. "Loki, all I have ever done was for you. If ever you have been cast under my shadow, it was to protect you from hatred and the cruel world which brought us apart so many times. I will not let them harm you, not now, not again."

Odin swallowed and sat with a hand running through his snow white hair, "Go. Do not come back to Asgard, either of you. That will be your punishment. I will split it between the two of you. You both will have your powers and be immortal for all eternity. If you defend each other so well now, I hope you will survive in the human's realm. This is my decree." He sighed as most of the council started yelling protested. "Leave and never return." Thor nodded standing and taking Loki's arm. "Goodbye father. Tell mother I love her." He turned, his cape swooshing in the motion as if he didn't care in the slightest.

Loki stood there in shock, the foreign feeling of guilt as Thor was being cast out and denied his birth right. He knows that Thor had come to favor the mortal world but it still isn't the same. Now they were truly equals but it didn't seem as sweet as he wanted it to be in his mind. "You will regret the day you have denied Thor Odinson and I our birth right." He snarled at the people around him. A councilman stands, hearing the threat. "Speak louder trickster, now I can rip the silver tongue from your lips." Thor took his younger brother by the arm a little harder and shoots a glare that that could freeze even a frost giant in its place. "If you threaten him again, he will not be the only one whose life is endangered!" The threat wasn't idle either. "Come Loki, let us leave. The man of iron has a place for us in Midgard."

A councilwoman stands gleefully saying, "Now look, as the traitor and trickster walk in shame to live with the humans! Excellent punishment, my lord!" Odin had his face in his hands, regretting what he had done to both his sons. They would be immortal now forever. Never grow old and watch the people around them wither except for themselves. Thor grinned and waved like this was a parade, "I could think of no better name for myself. Traitor is a fine name for someone who stands up for someone he loves."

Thor exited the chambers only to a moment later to hug Loki tightly to his chest while the smaller went rigid. "Forgive me, I did not mean to put you through that. I wish there was a way I could have done that without exposing you to the cruelties of our people." The shorter pushed himself away, teeth bared "F-Forgive you? Thor, you either do not know what you have just done or you are completely mad! You…You… stood in there and…" He pointed back to the council room, staring him in the eye and seething, uncertanty clear for once. "I..." He couldn't find the words. Thor had just sacrificed everything for him...

Loki breathed out, trying to will the pain in his chest away, "You call me brother even as I destroyed the world around you! What must I do to break the bond that Odin created out of a lie that makes you so loyal to me!" He barked, shaking his fist at Thor, letting tears spill out without his knowledge. The thunderer watched him with sad eyes, "You were not completely yourself. I know those feelings you had were yours, yes. But you would not have acted as you did unless pushed to the brink. Our love for each other was not built on a lie, Loki. We were close once... ."

The smaller wanted to hit something and did, hitting the stone pillar for once. He wasn't the type to get physical with something. Normally that was Thor who acted on impulse. Why did Thor have to care so much, why didn't he just let him die like the others? "Why? Why must you continue to care… If you loved me, why don't you just end me by your own hand?" He whispered to the larger, knuckles bloodied. Thor's brow knitted, trying to find a way for him to understand what was going on inside his head. "If you stopped running for just a moment, you might realize that I am also being sincere when I say that you are my brother, my closest companion, my truest friend and I love you above all others." The words froze Loki in his tracks, looking back at him. People who were actors could not say those things with as much truth in their eyes as Thor did. Loki didn't know what to think now. People you hated weren't supposed to love you.

"I wish you would realize that it matters not where you go, I will tear through any obstacle, bribe any jailer, cross any abyss, and lay my life down. To have me, you need only call." Loki turned to him, his eyes narrowed. Had he… really thought Thor was... One might think he was blessed with the silver tongue but Thor stood there, his eyes searching his. The green clad God went to Thor and brushed his hand down his arm, not speaking, only seconds later receiving the warm arms around him that he had missed- though no one besides Thor seemed to understand that. I wish I had recognized sooner that you loved me enough for both Odin and Laufey…

Thor didn't say anything for a few moments. "Let us go return to the mortal world together. The man of iron has welcomed us. We will no longer have to be apart." Loki felt so weak and tired… so long trying to be strong through torture and hate... it had let him physically and mentally striken. "Why would the IronMan ask us, especially me to come into his home? He clearly doesn't remember who I am." Thor laughed, "No, they all do. Some are not very pleasured by the idea but the man of iron and the patriotic one swore that they would welcome you." He took hold of Loki's abused face from the muzzle, knowing the fanged piece would make those wounds scar.

"I wish they had not forced me to put that monstrous thing on you." Thor said softly taking his hand away from his chin and walking Loki over the rainbow bridge. They had rebuilt the gateway and the Gatekeeper saw their approach. The dark skinned man took a step back from the gate and bowed, letting them pass. "Good luck, Prince Thor and Loki of Asgard." Loki turned to look at him, remembering very well that he had frozen the man alive once. The thunder god smiled, "Thank you, let us make hast. We have friends waiting."

In what seemed like moments, Loki and Thor stood on the top of Stark Tower. "Is it strange to be...?" Loki whispered, waiting for the ones called the Avengers to come and greet them. He expected that since Thor did not move from where he was. "No Loki, understand that this is a new beginning for us both." He smiled and hoisted him up over his shoulder. "Come! We shall meet the mortals!" Loki tried to protest but honestly… he couldn't muster it.

Is this what he wanted? He was accepted by someone that he loved. He didn't even have to kill anyone for Odin sake. They were equals and he wondered about their past. "Thor, put me down for a moment." The taller obeyed and looked at him curiously, "What is it, brother?" There was a few moments of silence as the smaller looked down at the rooftop between them. His brows furrowed remembering happier times between them. More loving times where they worshipped each other. That had ended... but... Loki leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "Now I do not regret finding out about my true origins. I am rather Laufey's son and able to love you in every way possible still, than be Odin's son and be condemned to be only your brother and shadow. Do you understand what I am saying?" I want things to be like they were. Before the cube. Before that woman. Before Odin's wrather and our... fallout.

Thor couldn't help but be little surprised. He had wanted to be what he meant again before the world had gone crashing down around him... Now that they were free from the restrains and there was nothing between them really… "I do." He said with a nod before leaning in for another kiss, realizing that Loki's lithe form fit perfectly into his still. Thor pulled away from the burning kiss, slightly out of breath, "This will be an interesting forever." Loki swallowed, feeling… something akin to bliss perhaps? "It certainly will be."


	2. Chapter 2

Thor turned slightly, only enough to plant a kiss on top of his love's head. "It is time to wake, Loki…" They hadn't done anything except sleep the previous night since the Avengers were away and the younger God was just too tired to do much else. Loki turned away dragging a pillow over his head. "Some of us do not wish to wake at the rising of the sun, dear brother." He murmured. Thor pulled him close and pressing a kiss to his neck that was exposed. "Alas, the sun beckons us brother. We cannot keep those of us who are wishing to know you better waiting." Loki turned, his dark brows knitted.

"What are you…" He began and trailed away. Now I remember, Thor wants me to meet his little Avenger friends…"The paler God sighed, "Thor, they will never accept or understand me." He said turning back around and trying to reach out for the warmth of the blankets again. The thunderer kept a tight grip in him though, "I understand and accept you, so what makes you think that my friends will not?"  
Loki frowned and he fought bite of anger that rose from his heart, No Thor, you do not understand or accept. You only love, which even I have yet to be able to understand…Thor sighed nuzzling his ear slightly with his beard. Loki gritted his teeth and allowed his skin to turn blue and his eyes red before rounding on him. "Do you think they will understand and accept this?" He said darkly, looking up at Thor with angry red eyes. The patterns in his skin were strangely beautiful to be so foreign.

Thor looked over him and did not flinch at the frost giant side of his brother. He cupped his cheek, "I think you are beautiful in blue." Loki's mouth fell open and the blue faded away into pale skin again. "You…" He couldn't finish and he rose from the bed away from Thor. How? How could you love me so much to not be disgusted with me as I am of myself! He nearly screamed the questions in his head when Thor rose from the bed. Both had not bothered to take off their armor and Loki felt stiffness in his back. "There is a washing room you can use through the smaller door and clothing in the piece of furniture there. I will be down to talk to our friends."

Loki only nodded before his elder brother left. He didn't feel imprisoned but he felt like he was being watched. Looking around the room, it did look like something from Asgard. The one named Stark had clearly been very good at design. The God stared at himself in the mirror. His cheekbones were high and his nose was long. He looked nothing like the frost giants or the Asgardians. Who am I? He thought resting his head on the mirror. He thought he saw a face beside his own in the mirror for a moment and he jolted back from it. His own startled looked back at him and he swallowed. Stay away… He thought, I will not have my mind taken from me again. Loki did not notice the crack that formed on the edge of the mirror as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He showered quickly and let his armor set to work on cleaning itself while he searched for something Midgardian to wear. The God didn't like the idea, but there was a saying his mother used to say, 'When in Midgard, do as the Midgardians.' Finally, he settled on a pair of pants, much like his usual attire but made of a softer material. They fit fairly well and he used the belt from his old wardrobe instead of searching for another. He adorned an emerald green shirt and a brown leather coat since his new residence was rather cold surprisingly. Whoever had set this up for him, most likely Thor, knew his choice of style fairly well. He put on his old boots as well, not trusting the mortal's footwear. He peeked his head out of the room, looking for any sign of his brother.

"Stop that you fool, you are a God. Don't peek around corners like a scared child." He muttered to himself and walked out of the doorway. "You know if you talk to yourself here, people will think you're crazy." The voice startled him and he rounded on it making a gesture to summon magic with one hand partly outstretched. Tony Stark held his hands up; one had an apple clasped in it. "Whoa, frosted flakes." It took him a moment before Loki lowered his hand. "I… apologize." He said softly, pulling the coat around him tighter. "See, you're already making progress." Tony smiled, "Least you aren't trying to throw me out a window again." He walked past him clapping hand on his shoulder.

"I got something to show you." Loki raised an eyebrow and didn't appreciate being touched by the man. Tony glanced behind him still walking down the hall, "Are you coming or what?" The God sighed, not wanting to follow him in the slightest but Thor had made a point that if he was going to live here he might as well try to get along with the group. This one did seem like the least annoying of them all. "How am I to know that you don't plan to kill me or some sort of trickery?" He said softly following the man. Realizing that he was taller than the man as they walked, "Seriously? You think I can pull on over on the 'God of Mischief'? I'm flattered." Tony glanced up at him before tossing an apple to him.

"Besides, your brother packs a mean punch. He'd kill me-." Loki sighed over him, "He is not my brother and I doubt he'd harm a friend for me." The shorter looked him before waving a hand, "If you would have let me finish. He'd kill me if I tried to kill you and then Cap would kill him for hurting me and so on. Since we've already seen what you can do…" He paused, stopping and Loki slowed as well. "We might as well have you on our side then have you against us." The God raised his eyebrows. "See Loki? Everyone wishes to use you as a tool again." He held the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "What is it that you wish to show me, Stark. I wish to return to my chambers."

Tony raised eyebrow, "You know this isn't your prison right?" Loki looked down at him with an eyebrow raised. "You can leave here whenever you want. Thor swore up and down that you weren't going to try and kill us again so why bother sticking around all the time." He started walking away toward a living room and a staircase. Loki followed, slightly against his better judgment, more curious than not about the man. "Flashing Chestplate mentioned before that you got stabbed by a piece of that glowing blue thingy." He said and Loki sighed correcting him, "The Tesserach, yes. My- Thor does not know how to keep quiet about some things."

Tony smirked and walked down the stairs, going through a glass wall into a dark lab beyond. "Actually I'm pretty glad he let that slip. You know its powers, right?" He followed him into the lab, feeling uncomfortable. "No one knows the full extent of its powers." Loki muttered and Tony walked up to a large computer screen, "Yup, and that's why I have to do this." He hit a button on his computer and a picture of the Tesserach appeared. Immediately Loki turned away from it. "What is the meaning of this, Stark?" He did not know that it was merely an image, just frightened of what the relic had put into his mind beforehand.

The man shut off the screen. "That. I needed to prove something." Loki took a deep breath and stood from his crouched position. He was angry, humiliated and wanted to leave the area at once, even if it was to only get away from the other man who he'd clearly made a mistake in following. Tony walked closer to him and Loki backed up in response, "You're afraid of the oversized glow stick. What did it put inside your head?" He looked at him in the eye causing the God to wonder if the humans were so stupid after all for a brief moment. Tony turned on his heel, "How about a drink?" Loki swallowed confused, His sanity isn't all there… He thought before nodding. "I think I'll take you up on that."

Loki eyed the man across the little bar in the lab as he drank from his glass. They weren't as big as those in Asgard but he had never been as much of a drinker as Thor had. Stark, on the other hand, was a drinker to match his brother. "You got stabbed with a piece of it. You ever get it out?" Loki licked his lips to get moisture enough to answer him. "No, I tried to cut it out before but it melted into my body." Tony nodded, "What about your long pokey thing?"

Loki raised his eyebrows at the words the man used, "Very human… Almost boring if I could read him better. He is a drunk with a self-destructive attitude, yes, but he's… different. Not judgmental as some." He shook his head, "My staff was taken from me when I was captured." Stark shrugged, "Yep and it was sent here." He took another drink and the God could only feel a slight buzz in his mind from the drink. Apparently Mortals' liquor is stronger to give him this feeling early on. "And did you enjoy playing with it?" Tony grinned and snorted laughing, "Yeah, I did you a favor." He got up from where he was draped lazily on the bar and walked, slightly staggering, over to the only empty space in the entire lab.

He leaned over to his right and the floor rose with Loki's staff in a holder. The piece of the Tesserach was removed and replaced with a ball filled green light. Tony picked it up and showed it to Loki. "It's yours. I just took that piece of the light bulb out of it and replaced it with a green arc reactor. Can do everything it used to except that taking over peoples brains thing." He yawned and tossed it at him. Loki still had enough coordination to catch it. It glowed when it met his hand. "How? No mortal could scratch the Tesserach." Loki said softly.

Tony shrugged leaning on a cart of tools, "A little help from Thor and a piece of space available, we were able to fix your staff. I came to the conclusion that it wasn't just the shard inside you making you go crazy and destroy the town; your staff was controlling you just as much as it was controlling the other people." He yawned again and cracked his neck. "It's yours after all, a lot of people are going to be pissed I gave it back but I don't care." He turned to walk away, "You know the way back to your room." Loki looked up, "Stark, why?"

The man stopped, "I know what it feels like to have people hate you and feel like you aren't worth it. I'm not forgiving you for blowing up my tower and tossing me out a window, but hell. We've all done a lot of crazy things we regret." He turned to look at the God, "Like I said, it's better to have you on our side than against us, man." Tony walked out of the lab, leaving him there to think about what he had said. Loki looked down at his staff before letting it shimmer away for when he had to use it again. They only want you to join because you would benefit them…

Loki swallowed the last of his drink and found his way back to Thor's and his shared room. The other God was waiting there, now in human clothing as well. "Evening brother, have you made well with the others?" The younger sighed, "Not all, but the man of iron as you call him seems to…" He trailed off. Stark didn't like him but he didn't say he disliked him either. Loki shook his head and lay down on the other side of the bed, "I don't belong here." He whispered, letting Thor see a part of him that he was unwilling to show anyone before yesterday.

"You do, Loki." Thor said brushing a piece of his dark hair back. "They will come to understand you like I have." Loki sighed, wishing he would believe that himself. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked and Loki shook his head. The drink had kept his stomach full. His time in captivity with the frost giants had forced him to not feel hunger. "I would rather sleep." He said and Thor nodded, "Than sleep is what you will have." He turned to hit a button on the lamp that had in large letters, **Push to turn on and off. Do not smash, Thor.** Loki smirked seeing it, "Stark is intelligent after all…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki was scared. His real father stood above him, grinning like the monster he was. He had a large sword made of ice and was holding it above Thor. He tried to get in his way, yelling out, 'No!' but he plunged it into Thor's chest anyway. Loki let out a scream as the frost giant looked down at him, "Remember… no matter where you run… no matter where you hide… I will find you… And I will teach you the meaning of fear!" He tried to stop the blood coming out of his brother's chest but it consumed him and bathed his world in red. Loki couldn't stop the voices in his head sounding like all those who had mocked him, "See? Anything you love or that loves you withers. You are not worth it. You are a traitor. You are nothing!"

Thor tried to shake his brother awake from his nightmare. Loki was drenched in sweat and was screaming, fighting someone. The smaller flailed, his eyes tightly closed until Thor wrapped his arms around him. "Loki, you are fine. Wake up!" Loki's eyes open, wide with panic. He looked at Thor, his eyes looking over him with wild need to make sure he was alright. "Odin has cursed me, as Laufey has as well." He gasped out, putting his head in the crook between Thor's shoulder and neck, the tears flowing. Why was this happening to him?! "No Loki, it was merely a dream…" The elder whispered, rubbing his brother back. Out of the corner of Loki's eye, he could see a blue face laughing silently in the mirror across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither Loki nor Thor spoke about the dream the next morning. The shorter looked in the mirror and ignored the sight of his brother dressing behind him. He didn't feel like appreciating the nicely tanned body behind him today. Thor glanced at him, putting on a pair of what the mortals called 'jeans' and trying to find a shirt that fit him properly without ripping. He stepped behind the younger man and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Do not worry, Loki. You have me, even if it isn't as much as you think." Loki turned in his hold, wondering if he should break away or... he went into his arms, resting his head on the man's chest. He didn't feel like being angry and spiteful with him today. "In the dark, I can hear your heartbeat. I tried to find the sound once. Then it stopped and I discovered I was the darkness causing it to stop in the first place. I hated it. Will I become that darkness?" He whispered.

"I have loved you above all others- you have no equal. I will not let you become the darkness, *Elsklov." Thor said just as quietly using his hand to cup his chin and bring his face to angle upward. Their lips met briefly and Thor smiled. "I will protect you, I swear it. Now, you have not eaten to my knowledge! Let us go down to our friend's dining hall and feast." Loki sighed, still not feeling hunger even after not having nourishment for some time now. "Fine." He muttered out before Thor kissed his lips again and let go.

Thor practically dragged the other God down to the kitchen where the Avengers were gathered once they had both dressed. Steve Rogers was cooking a rather large pile of bacon and working another pan of eggs with his other hand. Bruce Banner was trying to pry the empty coffee mug from Tony's grip since he was passed out on the table. "These are the people who beat me?" Loki couldn't help but think as he walked in behind Thor. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton stood from the table, leaving their meal as soon as he entered and walked out without saying a word.

Loki swallowed, "You expected that. You did take over the one named Barton's mind and force him to try to kill everyone he held dear and calling the redhaired woman a mewling quim which mother would have hit me for if she knew..." The image of Frigga beating him with slipper was enough to take his mind off of the uneasement for a moment. Steve turned, "Oh, I didn't know I was cooking for…" He trailed off as he noticed Clint and Natasha leave. "Never mind, there should be plenty then." Loki glanced down at his 'Welcome to America, honey' apron. Thor smiled and clapped the man on the shoulder, "Not to worry, Patriotic one! My brother does not eat like growing mortals." Bruce raised his eyebrows at Thor before taking a step toward Loki and sweeping him into a hug.

Loki panicked immediately, remembering the last time the 'Hulk' had come near him. He jumped and went rigid like a cat would. Bruce let him go and smiled, "The other guy can be a little mean sometimes." Before walking away and leaving the God utterly bewildered at the show of affection. Thor grinned taking a plate full of bacon, "A hug in this culture is a sign of friendship!" He boomed and Loki nodded, still slightly confused and rather scared of the man who could turn into a beast at any moment. Though Banner did seem... surprisingly more pleasant than the others."Least I've learned not to call him a beast to his face…" He thought and nodded, "No lasting damage done… It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Loki muttered out bowing to both Bruce and Steve.

Steve shrugged awkwardly, not accustom to being bowed to, "Nice to meet you too. How would you like your eggs?" Loki glanced his brother wondering why they were going to eat, 'eggs' which was normally the offspring of birds in Asgard. Thor chuckled, "Make them however easiest. Eggs are not found in our previous home." The captain raised his eyebrows and nodded, curious but too polite to ask what he meant. Bruce finally succeeded in getting the mug out of Tony's hand and replacing it with a full one. The man instantly woke up and took a drink. "Thanks, lab-bro." Tony had one eye on Steve's backside and Loki's brow instantly shot upward. "So they allow male relationships in this realm…"

Bruce put five plates together and sat them around the table. "Pick a place, folks!" He said cheerfully and sat on the left side of Tony. Loki paused before taking the seat next to him and across from his brother. "This is getting tenser by the moment; I should eat and return to my room before things get worse." Loki's eyes went back and forth between the people. Tony was still waking up to the smell of his coffee. The God guessed that though the alcohol was stronger here the mortals did not have nearly as high a tolerance to it as he did.

"So how'd you sleep, Sassy McFancyPants?" Bruce almost inhaled the white liquid he was drinking and Loki paused mid-chewing of the substance called 'egg' not really disliking the taste but unsure of it still. Thor even looked at Tony with his eyebrows furrowed and Steve using a napkin to hide his mouth that was trying very hard not to grin. "Quite fine, thank you." He answered stiffly, lying to not give them satisfaction of knowing about his nightmares. Thor glanced at him but said nothing while eating another handful of bacon with one large bite. "Chew your food, Thor." Steve reminded softly and Thor chuckled swallowing.

Loki was suddenly reminded of his brother's 'friends' back home and kept an eye on his food. "They continue to treat you like you are nothing where ever you go, Loki." The voice in the back of his head whispered and he couldn't help but hear it. He used the silverware and ate in silence. Steve looked up at him, "Don't mind Tony. He can be a pain sometimes, but he means well." He glanced at the man looking into his coffee cup like it would refill itself if he glared at the inside long enough. Bruce cut up his eggs slowly, "Do you like the new tower?" he choose not to add the last part of, 'since you destroyed the last one'. "It's very tall." Loki muttered and almost wanted to slap himself. "Oh please, was that seriously the best you could muster?"

Steve laughed, "Oh gosh, isn't that the truth. Back in my time we never had buildings this tall." He smiled at him reassuringly. "No wonder they are being cordial. You didn't try to kill them directly."Loki thought and nodded slightly. He finished his meal and watched what the others did with their dishes. He could learn from watching, unlike Thor who had to learn from trial and error. The older God smiled and took him by the arm, "Come, I will show you the world." Loki doubted Thor could do that but followed anyway leaving the other three men in the kitchen. They came into the living room that Tony had led him through once before and hit a button on the controller lying on the couch.

A ball of blue formed and took shape into a small figure of a man inside a frame. "Yes, Mr. Odinson? How may I be of service?" Loki stared with wide eyes at the little man. "Jarvis! I wish you to answer my brother's questions on this planet and whatever else he may have." Thor turned and handed him the controller. "I have to meet with the others and the one named after anger, Fury. This technology of the man of iron will tell you whatever you seek an answer to." Loki almost protested as Thor walked away. "See, you knew he'd leave you in someone else's care eventually…"The God turned to the hologram of the man, "What are you?"

Jarvis or the hologram of him rather, tilted his head, "I am an artificial intelligence created by Anthony Stark named Edwin Jarvis. I run the internal systems of Mr. Stark's home, lab, office, cars and am uploaded into his armor to assist him. I can converse with anyone under Mr. Starks wishes with considerable sophistication and sarcasm depending on who they are. I am at your service." Loki smiled slightly, "Tell me everything you know about Shield, the Avengers and Norse Mythology."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who the hell do you think you are, Stark? Giving a 'Galactic' criminal his weapon after we've seen what he's done!" Clint was nose to nose with Tony, his fist tightly clenched around the other's shirt. Tony sighed rolling his eyes, "Oh get your head stuck in a bird feeder, Robin Hood. I took out the piece of the Tesserach in his staff." Natasha sat with her fingers laced in front of her face on the other side of the meeting table. "He's killed hundreds if not thousands of people." Steve scratched the back of his head, "We've all done things we've regret. Clint, please let go of Tony."

Clint swore and let him go, slightly pushing him into Bruce, who caught him. "This is bullshit, we should get rid of him before he gets us all killed." He put both hands on the table, bracing himself. Thor chose that moment to walk in, "Getting rid of whom?" He said darkly and the room took on a new air of tense. Steve raised his hands, "Thor, you know that some of us don't have a quarrel with Loki but…" Clint narrowed his eyes, "But some of us certainly do." Bruce sighed, "Guys, let's just take a step back here for a moment. Be diplomatic about this!"

Fury strolled into the room with Agent Coulson and Agent Hill right behind him. "I want to know who the fuck authorized bringing Loki back from Asgard." He demanded, his one good eyes revolving around the room. Stark raised his hand immediately. "That'd be me." Fury ushered Steve from his position at the front of the room and stood there. "And why in the hell did you do that, Stark?" Tony didn't seem to care that the man was yelling at him and said airily. "Oh, just building a bridge up now no one would from Asgard would try to come back on us."

"No one of Asgard-." Thor began but Bruce waved him off, "But we Midgardians don't know that Thor. We don't mean any offence to you or your people." Steve nodded in agreement before they made the God angrier than he already was about 'getting rid' of his brother. "And how will harboring a criminal by Earth's standards build a bridge!" Fury nearly yelled, pissed off that his agents didn't know what Stark was planning until nearly two days after it had already happened. Clint snorted, "Please enlighten us." Tony's eyebrow arched, "I really don't like your tone. I just demoted you to Little John." He turned back to Fury, "No Asgardian is going to flip and attack us when we have both the sons of Odin with us. Loki isn't nearly that bad once you get to know him." Natasha raised her eyebrows, "You are talking about the man who threw you out a window, right?"

"Yeah, I am. Come on, the guy was messed up with the Tesserach just as much as everyone else was." Thor nodded, "My brother was stabbed with the piece of it. He did not have a choice in what he was doing after the frost giants captured him." Tony nodded gesturing toward Thor, "Yeah, just last night Loki mentioned he tried to cut the thing out of him!" Clint growled out, "Last night? What, did you have fucking drinks with him and talk about your failed parental relationships?" In moments the room escalated. Tony grabbed Clint by his shirt front like he had done to him earlier and threw him into a wall. Bruce backed up and started taking deep breaths. Thor was trying to pry the two apart and Steve helped him. Natasha raised her eyebrows and sat there watching like it was a football game that had finally gotten interesting.

"Enough!" Fury slammed his fist into the table and everyone broke apart. "Loki stays here until we can figure out what to do with him. And you, Barton, are being reassigned to Antarctica. We've had some disturbances like the Tesserach. Everyone else, try not to kill each other!" Fury said something to Coulson and Hill behind him and they nodded in unison. "IF I hear one more damn thing about any of you doing something insane like bringing Loki back to Earth, I'm going to have my foot so far up your-!" Coulson interrupted him, "Sir, we have another meeting." The director paused before leaving the room. Clint gave Tony a glare before leaving out of the room after Fury with Natasha not far behind him.

Steve clapped Tony on the back, "Nice going." He raised his eyebrows, "That sarcasm?" The taller shook his head, "No, I don't think Loki is a danger to us anymore. You're right. But what Fury mentioned about the Tesserach readings in Antarctica worries me." Bruce had calmed himself down now and nodded, "I'll start hacking into Shield's files to see what's going on." He glanced at the God. "I'd keep an eye on Loki, Thor. Clint didn't seem too happy about this situation and I wouldn't put it past Natasha to do something either." The tallest nodded, "I will keep Loki nearby. He has been affected by these happenings more than we realize."

XXXXX

Loki had returned to his bedroom and gotten undressed, tired of the Midgardian's clothing and tired from all the information that Jarvis had told him. "Things will get more difficult." He muttered hugging his pillow. Thor was taking a rather long time at this so called 'meeting' with the director of Shield. "They are more than likely discussing me." He thought and rolled over now he could look at the ceiling. It was a painting of the nine realms and his eyes fell on the small blue crystal shaped island that he knew belonged to the frost giants. He rolled again and scooted himself over to Thor's side and let his scent surround him. "If it weren't for you, Thor, I doubt that I would still be here."

XXXXXXXX

Loki knew it was a dream. He was watching it all play out. He watched himself grab the Tesserach from its resting place in Asgard and heard his father yell, "Stop!" He continued watching the scene play out and he swallowed, wishing he could forget this. "Am I cursed?" His father answered, "No." The dream Loki set the Tesserach down and asked, "What am I?" Again his father answered, more softly this time, "You are my son." Loki turned slowly to his father, completely blue with his eyes shining red. "What more than that?" He stepped down from the piece, his skin turning its Asgardian color again.

The dream sped up of sorts, until he was standing at the foot of the stairs that his father was standing on. "So I am no more than another stolen relic? Locked up here, until you make use of me?" Odin sighed, "Why do you twist my words?" Loki began crying, "You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?" His voice started to crack. "You're my son. I only wanted to protect you from the truth." Loki swallowed, unable to look at his father, "What, because I-I-I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night?" His father groaned at him.

Loki grew angry at the man in front of him, not noticing that he was sinking to the floor. "It all makes sense now! Why you favored Thor ALL these years! Because no matter how much you claim to love ME, you could NOT have frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" His father sunk completely to the floor and Loki's voice caught in his throat. Loki's eyes widened, "Father?" He thought reaching out to him. "No… What have I done?" He nearly cried out feeling his father's hand grow cold. "What have I DONE?" He screamed out, "Guards! Guards, please help!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor came back into the room to find Loki sitting up in bed, his head in his hands. At first he didn't know what he was doing until his ears picked up the drops of tears hitting the bedding. He knew instantly that something was wrong and he went to him. Wrapping the younger in his embrace, worried for his sanity. "What is it?" He whispered, kissing the top of his head. Loki did not answer him, just kept him his embrace. "You have grown weak, the only thing holding you together are your enemy's arms." Loki pushed Thor away from him and picked up the nearest object to him. He tossed it with as much force as he could muster toward the mirror with his father's frost giant face in it.

It shattered to a thousand blue pieces and Thor looked at it in bewilderment, not seeing the face that Loki saw, never seeing Loki display such physical rage before. "Loki…" He whispered and the other pulled the sheets around him to cover himself. "No, I am fine now." Thor saw how thin his brother was and his brow knitted. "Where did you go? After you… after you fell into the sea of space?" Thor asked and Loki looked away. "I floated until I ended up in Jotunheim. The frost giants imprisoned me until I escaped and made a deal with the Chitauri. They gave me my staff with the Tesserach in it and… I agreed to lead them into Earth." Loki didn't look back at Thor, saying very softly, almost too low to hear, "I'm sorry."

Thor took him into his arms, not caring if he was nude and kissed him. "Do not. You are with me now." Loki kissed him back, feeling the pain vanish and be replaced with Thor. "Why is it only you who chase my nightmares away." He whispered, "Because I am the thunder who sends the villains scurrying." It was a joke they had shared when they were children and Loki laughed. "Good, because every darkness needs a light." He leaned against him and Thor leaned back into bed pulling the sheets over them both. Loki was half on top of him and the larger barely felt his weight. Thor ran his fingers through Loki's silken hair, not caring about if the others walked in on him. He kissed him hard enough to make Loki's lips feel bruised.

Loki's emerald green eyes looked into Thor's sapphire blues. He covered Thor's mouth with his. The older was shocked for a moment and wanted to pull away, but then he remembered it was alright now. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the kiss, not accustom to the love behind it. His hand wandered up to the back of Loki's head, grabbing a fistful of locks gently. His right hand strayed from the other man's side and interlocked with Loki's left hand. Everything drifted away then, and all he could focus on was Loki's silver tongue in his mouth, tongues massaging each other.

Loki pulled away after what felt like decades later. "Thor…" he whispered, resting his forehead against the other God's. Thor wanted nothing more at that moment than to kiss him again, which didn't really surprise him. He had wanted to kiss Loki before and do other… things. They had been like that once, long ago. Loving each other in everyway possible. Then Loki had gone on a rampage after the knowledge he wasn't Odin's son after all hadn't given them a chance to even discuss their feelings let alone think about them. Thor had thought he lost Loki when he went into the sea of space and now he was here, on top of him. His lips inches away from the other's.

"The walls are thin." Thor whispered and Loki smirked, "I don't think… with everything that has come to pass… that we can go to that right away." The elder nodded, knowing he was right. "I love you." The smaller's smirk faded and his hand went to touch the side of Thor's face. "My love for you… was the only thing that was never a trick. I loved you, and… it will remain that way."

Neither of them noticed the red eyes watching them from the broken glass, plotting.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor began to seriously worry about Loki over the next few days. After he had shattered the mirror in their bedroom, Loki had become distant again. He held him and tried to comfort him as much as possible, but it seemed like his brother- no, love, was becoming vacant to him. The others had noticed his lack of eating and Thor had woken in the night to find him staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes like someone was whispering to him. Other times he saw him staring sullenly into the bathroom mirror or sometimes whispering. Today he had managed to coax Loki out of their shared room to do some sparing which Loki hadn't necessarily agreed to.

"Come now, exercising will do you well!" The taller smiled taking him by the shoulder and steering Loki toward the indoor gym. They could already hear the sounds of someone grunting and walked in to see not only Steve was working out on a punching bag but Natasha repeatedly causing grown men half her size to be taken down. Loki did not comment and stood watching the woman for a few moments while Thor went to speak with Steve. Back in Asgard, Natasha would have given Lady Sif a fair fight. The redhead narrowed her eyes at him before taking down yet another man.

"Like something you see?" She asked and nailed a body guard of Stark's in the groin. Happy went to the ground with a whimper. Loki almost felt his pain as he slumped to the floor, Happy's eyes slightly bulging from their sockets. "I do not think there is a correct answer that you wish to hear from me." She nodded, "Good assessment." Loki continued to watch her as only a few men out of those who were lined up decided to try again. They mistook her smallness for weakness and because she was a female they thought she was easy. He had experienced the feeling of others looking down on his for his lithe build, at least until he had beaten them.

"Didn't even get a full workout today…" She muttered rolling the man out of the ring with one foot. "Anyone else?" The men, seven of them including the two still trying to get up from the floor, backed away slowly with their hands raised. Loki was tempted, very tempted. Natasha turned to him, "What about you? I've never beaten a god in sparring before." The said God raised his eyebrows. "You haven't? Meaning Thor has not tried to challenge your strength yet?" Thor seemed to gravitate toward his name with Steve right behind him.

"You should try it brother! I have not dared go against the 'Black Widow' since she is deadly as her title proclaims." Loki smiled, still not taking his eyes away from hers. Natasha's lips were pursed and Steve chuckled, "It's why I hate Tony sometimes. As Iron Man, he's on our level. He can fly, he can blow things up, and he can take a beating. But at the end of the day, he can climb out of his suit, and he can be like everyone else." Thor laughed, "I suggest not telling the man of iron that you believe him to be like everyone else. It would cause great offense and possibly a drinking and donut eating binge that Midgard is not prepared for."

Loki decided that maybe it would be… interesting. The past few days had been... and now he could have a little fun. (Not that fun was in the form of violence, of course, for an individual such as himself.) He climbed into the ring with the woman. She immediately took a fighting stance. "You should not have taken me up on my offer." Natasha muttered. "And leave you to punish Stark's bodyguards?" Loki asked with a sharp, white toothed grin, "Why not give you a challenge?" She let out a cry before leaping at the God. He used her own force against her and let her go flying past him in a swift duck.

She leapt again, like a spider and Loki let himself start falling to the ground before she could hit him now they rolled. They jumped to their feet and started circling each other. Natasha had her eyes narrowed, so far the God had stayed in the ring precisely nineteen seconds past the others. She charged him; Loki hadn't thought she was the type of fighter to do such a thing so it caught him off guard. The woman head-butted him, sending them to the ground once again. Loki could hear Steve and Thor muttered and the pack of men groaning in sympathetic pain.

Loki used her lighter weight against her and tossed her off. She twisted her body in mid-air so she landed on her feet, running at Loki again before he had a chance to recover. The God couldn't help but grin; this was one of the most exhilarating spars he'd been in in quite a while. Thor refused to spar with him out of idiotic fear that he'd 'break' him. Natasha swung her fist and Loki only barely managed to catch it, twisting her arm behind her back. She flung her head backwards into his face and collided with his nose. Then her foot slammed down on his and he shoved her away. They exchanged more blows, getting into a tangle so badly once or twice Thor nor Steve could tell which limb belonged to whom.

Natasha attacked him with blind rage, still angry at him for what he said to her when he was locked up on the Shield airbase and what he had done to Clint. It felt satisfying for her to be able to punch the living delights out of him. Every grunt, every groan that he exhaled made her happy. But then again, he was doing his own damage. The God didn't have nearly this much fun in spars because everyone so bent on trying to show how much stronger they were. Natasha used strategy and power, not just mere strength. It impressed him.

Natasha went to punch him in the gut that would finish him if she aimed in the right place- then Loki grabbed her wrist in mid swing and her hip and lifted her up. He was planning on tossing her away out of the ring but she wrapped around his arm, using her legs to choke him and bit him on the hand. The men once again screamed exaggerated howls of pain. Loki smiled and let gravity take effect, he dropped, trapping her underneath his weight long enough for him to get the upper hand. It was short lived when she kneed him in the groin. Causing the God to make an inhuman sound of pain before crumbling. Steve raised his hand, "Hey Tasha, I think he's-." He was cut out by her kicking him the chest sending him on his back with a whoosh of air leaving his lungs. He was on his back with Natasha straddling him. The room was silent and he lost it. Loki couldn't help but laugh and she started chuckling as well before laughing with him.

The people around and Tony who had joined in the crowd of onlookers thought the two had gone completely insane for a moment. Natasha stood up and offered a hand to him; Loki briefly considered not taking it but took it as a sign of friendship since no had ever done it toward him in Asgard besides Thor. She pulled him to his feet and shook hands with him. "Natasha Romanoff, that was good match." The God smiled, "Loki Laufeyson, indeed you are a warrior of highest standards. It was an honor." He bowed and exited the ring feeling the bruises she had inflicted start to throb. Loki only took a few steps before the computer named Jarvis spoke to the room, "Avengers, Director Fury has asked you all to assemble in the meeting room. He asks for the presence of the God Loki as well." There was a shared look between all the Avengers in the room that sent Loki's heart racing.

Loki stood in the back of the conference room in between Stark and Thor. Steve was on Thor's other side while Bruce stood between Natasha and Tony. They were in a straight line as Fury paced at the other end of the table. "Barton sent us a message from his base of operation with Agent Coulson in Antarctica. He was investigating the recent readings of forces similar to the Tesserach." Loki's eyebrows shot up, "So their last meeting wasn't completely about me... That's almost refreshing." The dark skinned man stopped pacing and looked at the group in front of him with his one good eye. Loki briefly wondered how he saw everyone but banished the thought since the air was so thick.

"Barton found something. I'd love to find out what it really is." He snapped his fingers and a video appeared on screen. Clint was onscreen, heavily wrapped up in clothing. His voice was scratchy and the screen cut out every few seconds. "This is Agent Bar-… Reporting from Base-… 112 in Antarctica-… We found something-… Some kind of-… mutation or maybe-… -thing from another world… It looks female… it's trapped beneath… ice of the glacier… We're going to try to transpor-." There was a roar from behind him and he turned. The only clear words in the whole transmission came across, "Oh my god…" Then Barton's voice came over when the skin completely faded out, "Coulson-… everyone get-… transports-… hurry!" and human screaming broke in before it cut off completely.

The room was grave as Fury snapped his fingers and the monitor went off. "We have no information on whether Agent Coulson, Agent Barton, or anyone else sent on that mission are still alive. Judging by their past records there is a high chance that they are. I'm going to be putting together a strike team for this rescue operation." His gaze met on Loki's, "After much deliberation and the council telling me where I can put my black ass, I personally have decided to offer you a position in the Ave-."

Stark Tower shook violently sending the Avengers crashing into one another and Fury holding onto the desk for support. "Jarvis, status report on whatever the hell that was!" Tony yelled out getting helped up by Steve. Jarvis immediately answered, "It seems a plane has crashed into Stark Tower, Sir! There are five passengers and two are identified at Agent Barton and Agent Coulson." Everyone shared a look with each other before scrambling upward, "Where?" Bruce asked and they rushed out the door of the conference room together. Loki followed, not knowing what else to do. "The roof, Doctor Banner. I am sending for a medical team from floor twelve up to deal with the wounded." Natasha swallowed and Loki felt something tighten in his chest suddenly. "Sirs and ma'am, there seems to be something of non-human origin that was on the plane. Please proceed with the utmost caution!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The medical team had yet to arrive and the Avengers started helping pulling the five people out of the wreckage. The plane had crashed its nose into the top of the tower and tittered over the edge. Natasha dragged one man who had been forced through the glass of the cockpit to safety. Loki watched his brother and Steve pull two more people out. Even Stark, who was the most rash men on the planet was diving into the chaos and dragging Agent Coulson out without his suit on. He didn't know why he helped, but dove into the chaos as well. Bruce started out trying to start CPR on one of the men and Loki swallowed. The God heard Natasha ask, "Where's Barton?" and before he knew what he was doing he was rushing into the open hatch that the other's had failed to be able to get through. He searched through the smoke to find the last of the men.

"Stop this Loki! You are saving your enemy! An action they clearly would not do for you!" The voice that had taken shape into a much darker entity instead of his own voice in the past view days and he had learned to resist it. Loki pressed on until he found the man, a gaping wound in his side that bled on the floor in large drips through his fingers. He looked up at his with eyes clouded with pain. "Damn, if you're the angel taking me to Hell I want a redo." Loki chuckled, "I apologize; I'm not your angel." He picked him up and hoisted him over his shoulder. "It has never crossed my mind that in all my life I would ever be rescuing a mortal…" He had to followed the path back through the aircraft, feeling it tilt and groan with his steps until he forced the man through the hatch he'd squeezed through in the top of the plane. Thor and Steve pulled him up and then Loki. Clint groaned as he was set on the rooftop and Bruce came to his side. Loki whipped away some of the soot that had gotten on him from the hatch and went by his side as well.

"What are you doing?" Bruce said as Loki held his hand over Barton's wound. The man didn't have enough strength in him left to complain since his insides and ribs were in clear view of them all. Natasha went pale as the rest of the medical crew made it onto the roof. Fury was shouting orders and held a soldier's wounded to keep pressure on it, as was Tony with the soldier Bruce had been working on before. "What does it look like? I'm trying to heal him." Loki said concentrating his sorcerer magic on the wound beneath his hand. A mix of blue and green misted into the wound and Clint let out a cry as the skin regrew. "Will that even work?" The doctor asked and Loki cast him an incredulous look. "Well it certainly works on Asgardians, let us hope it works on mortals as well."

Clint moaned again, his eye brows furrowed at cuts on his arms and face healed themselves. "Someone gag him before he breaks my concentration." Loki said lowly, his brows furrowed trying to reattach the skin and put back together all the organs that had been torn. Normally his magic was for trickery or dark ideals. He'd only learned healing magic because the younger Thor was notorious for getting battle wounds. He was severely out of practice in this form of magic and he had to keep his eyes focused on the injury so hard a vein started to stand out on his head. Steve looked around widely, "Didn't Jarvis say there was something alien onboard?" Thor went to go back to the plane when the weight of the wreckage pulled it over the other end. There was only a large fountain below so there wasn't a danger of it hitting anyone. The two looked over the edge, "This does not sit well with me." The taller God said to Steve, who nodded understanding. "Agreed."

After healing Barton's wound now he was in no immediate danger, Loki stumbled away. The magic he had used had drastically drained him for some reason. It wasn't normal and he felt something draining him from other source. His voice caught in this throat and he felt his knees give out as he stumbled away from the man. Thor caught him before he hit the roof and laid him down. "Loki?" The younger tried to keep him in his view but his lids slowly slid shut.

XXX

A woman watched them from a rooftop across the city. Her long dark hair blowing in the wind and her emerald green eyes tight on the edges as she grinned. "My little Loki… You've grown so much." She whispered, wrapping herself tightly in her fur cape and walking away, disappearing into the air with a blue shimmer. Her voice trailed behind the shimmer, "We shall meet very soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Agent Barton sat up in his hospital bed. Natasha took up the space next to him since Stark Tower now had a Medical Bay. Apparently Tony knew the Avengers were going to get themselves injured a lot more. The archer was quiet as he held her close to him, their heads resting against each other. "He did that didn't he?" She looked up at him, "Who?" Faking ignorance. Clint snorted, "You know who. The God. He healed me didn't he?" She paused before nodding, "He saved your life. The wreckage went over almost a minute after he pulled you to safety." He laid his head back on his pillows, feeling the new skin on his side stretch with the action. "As much as I hate to admit it, this makes us even." He said and Natasha leaned her head against his shoulder. "Fury will be here soon to ask what happened."

"I don't remember much. The report will be vague." He said softly, looking out like he saw a different place entirely. "We had only been there for a couple hours when we dug into the ice about two hundred feet where the signals were coming from. We found something, it couldn't be human but it was. This woman, she was striking but… strange and I told the men to pull back. I started sending the message back to Shield when something attacked. It was huge and killed everyone. I had Coulson gather as many as he could and we got into one of the transporters. We took heavy damage and I think that was when a piece of shrapnel hit me. Coulson and someone else had to pilot and then we crashed into Stark Tower. We couldn't have gotten there in that amount of time, Nat." Barton said softly his eyebrows furrowed.

"You can't remember anything that happened in that time or...?" Clint shook his head, "I would have bled out if it was a normal trip. It makes no sense. I remember seeing that woman walking toward me but it just blurs after that. I can't… I couldn't save anyone." He shook his head and Natasha touched the side of his face. "Don't do that to yourself. Just don't. You saved those three soldiers, Coulson and yourself." Barton sighed and shook his head, "Out of the thirty people we have with us? Whatever you say." She nodded with a soft smile, "I'll report what you saw to Fury now you don't have to deal with the pirate." He chuckled at their nickname for their boss. "Thanks…" Natasha shook her head, "Not me you should thank."

Loki woke with a start to Stark kicking his bed, "Welcome back to the land of the living, Merlin." Loki sat up, his head felt light on his shoulders and he almost fell the opposite direction out of bed. "Whoa there, don't push yourself." Tony said, remembering the countless times both Pepper and Steve had told him that. Loki tried to steady himself. "Did the archer live?" He asked touching his head that felt like it was pounding. He'd never felt like this before.

"You mean Link? Oh yeah, couple of days of bed rest and he'll be ship shape." He drank out of the glass of golden liquid in his hand. Loki glanced at the outstretched hand he was offering him. There were two round red tablets in his hand. "What is this?" Tony smirked, "What we mortals call an aspirin. Trust me, it helps." Loki looked at it before taking them and looking up at the man for instruction. Stark gave him the 'seriously?' face before gesturing toward his mouth. "Swallow them. They work a lot better that way." The God narrowed his eyes at him and swallowed down the foreign objects ignoring their vulgar taste.

Next thing he knew there was a long, plastic wrapped object thrust into his hands. Tony sat next to him, in Thor's usual spot, and drank looking up at the painting of Asgard. Loki held the object up curiously, "It's Shawarma. Pretty damn tasty stuff, surprisingly. Eat some of that with some whiskey and aspirin and you won't feel a thing." He glanced at the thing and unwrapped it, wrinkling his nose. "This is… abnormal." Tony laughed, "If you haven't notice, Harry Potter, everything is a little abnormal around here." Loki set the large sandwich off to the side so Thor could eat it like he normally did to food lying around. "That is certainly true."

Loki almost wondered why he loved a man who ate everything in sight and was by human standards, a man with all muscles and no brains. He rethought it instantly, "It's because he is like that and more…" The God leaned back on the pillows someone had propped him against earlier. "So what happened up there?" Tony asked taking another sip of his drink. Loki looked at him questioningly, his memory still slightly foggy about the early actions of the day. "You know, rushing to save a guy who clearly hates your guts?" The God didn't say a word, "I do not know. I felt it was…" He trailed off not knowing what he was feeling. "You felt it was the right thing to do?"

He nodded slightly and Tony nodded too. "Guess that's what it was like the first time I started taking a stand too." Loki looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The other man shrugged, "The first time I got an idea for the Iron Man suit I was in a cave with a man who lost his family. He saved my life and I couldn't save his when it really mattered." He swallowed and let his fingertips stroke the glass in his hand. The God stayed silent, he didn't care about the story but he had learned when people opened themselves to others, it sometimes was just enough to listen. If people had done that to him maybe things would have been different. "I decided it was time someone stood up to the bad guys."

"So you fought back?" Tony nodded, "Yeah, I didn't try to kill everyone," He gave a pointed look at Loki taking another drink. "But I knew if I didn't, a lot of innocent people were going to die. To be honest I didn't care about them either. People die every day. It just felt… right." He finished with a grin at the other man. "You saved his ass today." Loki shook his head, "He will not appreciate it and nor do I want his appreciation. I believe I merely made us even." Tony shrugged again and didn't answer him. "Oh well, Thor asked me to tell you, 'Man of Iron, please inform my-erm-brother- that I will not be sharing our chambers tonight and that I will be attending to things elsewhere. Tell him also, Jeg elsker deg'!"

Loki smiled at Stark's failed pronunciation of Norwegian for 'I love you' but still appreciated his attempt to mimic his brother's voice. Tony turned sideways at him, "Ohhh, I get it now." The God looked at him, "What do you understand now?" He took on a feral grin, "Nice catch! With you being brothers in all I didn't put two and two together but I see it now. Guess when you're gods and adopted it doesn't really matter." Loki had never been one to blush before but his face drastically heated at Stark's words. "I-I-I don't understand-." Tony waved his protests away.

"Oh chill out more than you already are. I don't care. I wish I could find a certain 'patriotic one' in my chambers sometime but…" He sighed dramatically and made a face rolling his eyes. "Trying to get that oblivious miracle to understand smacking someone's ass is not a sign of friendship is like trying to tell Thor that he looks tiny." Loki cracked up, unable to keep a straight face any longer. "He has a sense of hilarity and sarcasm to him…" He thought looking at Stark. The man winked at him, "I'll be here all night. Actually, no I won't!" He got up from the bed, almost falling back into it. "I'll be off then, don't let the Sham-wow of food over there go to waste." He waved behind him. "Night, Loki-dokey."

The God sighed, the smile not leaving his face. "Goodnight, Stark." The man tossed another look over his shoulder at him before leaving. Loki couldn't comprehend the feeling in his chest. It was strangely warm and felt… good. "It must have been the 'aspirin' that is making me feel this way. I'll have to get more of that from Stark since he seems to have an endless supply."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of the night, she came.

Loki had heard it before, he knew it. He struggled in his sleep, if only he could place the silk tone to it or the warmth in the undertone.** "Loki… darling… Come to me…"** He tossed in bed, not wanting to hear it. The voices in his head had grown worse; he didn't want to hear them or any new ones that sprouted from his imagination.** "Come… All will be well…"** Loki swore and rose; opening his eyes. He was standing in a tundra landscape to the point he couldn't see anything but white.

"Oh Loki…"A woman said, standing in front of him. He backed away, trying to summon his staff but it did not come. Her hair lay in soft curls around her head and her eyes bore into him as if she could see his very soul. "What business do you have with me?" Loki asked, his voice shaking. The cold did not affect him but he felt he was in danger. The woman stood her ground and smiled, "By all means, you should not remember me. My name is Ligga and I am your true mother…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor ventured into his room to check on Loki, wondering if Stark was able to pass his message on before being too drunk to carry on. He paused, looking into the room and seeing that it was empty, the bed unmade. His brow furrowed, Loki was not one to stay out of their chambers long after the sun had gone down or to leave it untidy. The God immediately went down the hallway to the room Steve had inhabited. He walked in unannounced like he always did, "Patriotic one, have you seen my brother?" Steve jumped and looked up from the book he was reading. "Uh, no, Thor. What have I said about knocking?" He trailed off at the look on Thor's face.

"Have you tried asking Jarvis yet?" He asked, swinging his legs off the bed. "No, I have not!" The taller boomed and yelled out loud enough to wake the floor. "Jarvis, where is my brother Loki?" After a few moments of silence, Thor looked at Steve questioningly. "That's not normal, Jarvis usually answers us." The two immediately went to Tony's room across the hall to find him passed out on the floor, his liquor glass un-split in his hand. "Tony?" Steve bent down to fell a pulse when he lifted his head up. "I'm up, I'm up! What?" Thor explained and the smallest shot up. "Jarvis answers, no matter what." The blonds looked at each other before following Stark, who ran out of the room.

They finally caught up to him when he stopped to type in the code to enter his lab. Steve was the only besides himself that knew that code and he swallowed wondering what the Hell had happened since he passed out. "Wake up, daddy's home!" He yelled and nothing activated like it should have. He picked his way through the lab with more knowledge than the other two, stopping at his computer and typing rapid commands into it before it rebooted. Immediately Jarvis' voice kicked in, "SIRS, We have an intruder in the-…" The English voice was at a panic before it paused, "Running diagnostics, sir. We have a problem, Mr. Stark. Someone uploaded a virus into my system to shut me down and hacked into the vault. The origin is… alien."

The three of them shared a knowing look, "Which vault did they get into Jarvis?" Tony asked, hoping and maybe even praying that he'd been robbed of his fortunes instead. The computer sounded grim, "The vault that held the Tesserach orb taken from Loki's staff, sir." Steve groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "What happened to Loki, Jarvis? Do you still have the virus?" He asked and the computer took a moment to answer, "The virus seems to only be temporary somehow. As to the location of the God of Mischief, I do not know. This was his last known sighting." The computer pulled up a recording on Thor's room. Loki was tossing and turning in his bed before the camera flickered and the bed was empty.

"What in the nine realms?" Thor said coming closer to watch the reply. "This happened at the same time the vault was robbed." Jarvis interjected when Banner walked into the lab. "Whoa, what's happening? Who's been robbed?" Tony glanced at him before explaining quickly, "Tesserach has been stolen. Loki is gone." The doctor saw the video reply itself once more. "Guys, I hate to be the one to bring this up but… can't Loki make copies of himself? Do you think…" Thor cut him off, "No, my brother no longer has any want to harm this planet." Tony nodded who was eying his keyboard angrily. "I second that. I was with Loki not even thirty minutes before this happened. No way he was making copies and sending them off killing my systems." Steve bit his lip and rubbed his eyes, "We should still tell Fury about this. If someone could hack into Stark's system and put a virus in there then we're up against something that I'm not too happy about facing." Thor nodded, "I will continue looking for my brother. I may not be allowed in Asgard, that does not mean I am not allowed out of Midgard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are not my mother." Loki said angrily, summoning his armor to him. For some reason his staff would not come but at least his protection would. Ligga smiled with ruby red lips, "I can prove it to you. I am who I say I am. You are my son." She stepped closer to him and he backed away again. "Stay away. I do not know your origin or what you plan-." Ligga waved a long finger handed and immediately his mouth shut against his will. "Quiet… I am of both Asgard and Midgard. Why do you think you possess the ability to be both frost giant and your earthling form is so different from Asgardians? Yet still have magic at your disposal? Listen well, my dear Loki…"

Before he could move she lunged at him, touching the tip of his own spear to his chest. Loki couldn't move, only feeling a rush of what felt like water go over his mind. He blinked at her, the new memories going through his mind. She was kidnapped from Earth, her life prolonged by the love from one of the ancestors of Asgard. She was kidnapped by Laufey and forced into slavery. Just as her life seemed darkest, Laufey took her into his chambers. Loki pushed the spear away, his eyes watering at the emotions and sights that passed through his body. "No, my mother was Farbauti…" He shook his head trying to clear it. Deny it.

"She was not. You were taken from my arms moments after you were born. Laufey imprisoned me, too busy to do anything else since Odin was attacking his kingdom. After it was over and you were stolen, he froze me in ice now he would never see me again then sent me to Midgard." She held out her arms to him. "Come to me, my son…" Loki's eyes widened, "I…" His voice caught in his throat as the voices in his head were silent for once. No one, except himself, was commenting or screaming for him to listen. He looked up at her with wide eyes. "You stopped them…?"

Ligga grinned, showing her teeth. A smile the Loki was almost famous for among the mortals. "Yes, my dear… I am able to do so much more. The frost giants are coming and we will stand with them to take this world over." He shook his head, more intelligent than to believe she could just make his voices disappear without having something to do with them in the first place. "I don't believe you. I won't allow you or the frost giants to take this world over." Her smiled faltered instantly and the staff went across his face leaving a bloody gash there. He winced from the ground, his blood splashing the snow.

"I tried to be nice, LOKI. I tried to teach you to OBEY! I TRIED to teach you that HE IS YOUR MASTER!" She hit him with each stressed word to the point he couldn't open his eye on his left side. He spit blood and tried to use his magic not knowing who or what the Hel she was talking about. "What? You wish to harm your own mother?" Her eyes were wild and her breath seething. "I have taken your powers. I will use them for better things than you!" Loki looked up at her, letting fear come into him. He did not know what to do. His limbs were heavy, his weapon gone and his magic, nor could he fight against the woman who was clearly his real blood mother. "I will not… let you… harm this planet…"

Ligga kicked him in the head so hard he rolled to the point he was looking up at the sky. "Your father is coming." She tossed his staff on his chest and his eyes felt heavy. She walked a few feet away and chanted, "My Lord, Laufey King of the Frost Giants, I came to your side as a servant! Hear me and come to us!" Loki could only watch as she used his magic to bring his father that he had killed by his own hand back from the grave. His magic was never meant for bring back the dead and suddenly a blast of black came from a crack that opened in the earth. She chanted as the mist of black became a shape of a nine feet tall beast.

Loki reached for his staff, if Laufey walked on this planet, the first place he would attack would be the only defense of Earth. His brother and the rest of the Avengers were in grave danger. He swallowed before spitting some blood from his mouth out to the side. The shape became whole and his father's red eyes stared down at him. "Why have you brought me back, she-devil?" Ligga smiled up at him and bowed. "I have come to offer my services! You wish to take Asgard, yes? You will take the world of the mortals then the Asgardians will fall before you!" Laufey smacked her away from him. She got up, licking her lips, enjoying the taste of her own blood. "You will not order me. I need no help taking either world. Why have you brought the traitor to me?" He glared down at Loki before waving his hand.

Loki felt his skin almost peel off and he felt the sting of his eyes forcefully turning back to their original color. He cried out and grabbed his face as it gave off steam it was such a temperature change. Laufey chuckled as Ligga crawled toward him, "My lord, I have a gift." Loki tried to lift himself from his position, his body hurt and he felt himself being drained. His hand found his staff and wrapped it tightly until his knuckles turned white. Ligga made Loki's worst fears a reality when she made the Tesserach piece appeared before the giant. The object flew into his hand and Ligga laughed gleefully. "No… No…!" Loki thought before lifting himself off the ground and firing a shot of energy with the arc reactor Stark had put his staff. It bounced off the Tesserach before Laufey tested the weapon out on her. Her eyes widened and she ran towards Loki who went to protect her.

She screamed as her body was turned to a skeleton before Loki's eyes. He yelled out as she looked at him, reaching her hand out toward him. His fingers brushed hers before she died and Loki felt loss. The woman he had barely known for an hour, yet had seen her entire life, had put a hole in his heart. Her magic hit him in the chest and he felt his magic flow through his veins again. He saw his father raise the piece of Tesserach, turning it into a part of a giant sword. Laufey swung at him and Loki shot green blast at him, stalling him. "I will not let you destroy anything else I hold dear!" He screamed and Laufey laughed before catching him with his bare hand. "You have no choice, you are my son. Our goals are what you should hold dear." The giant raised his free hand and hundreds of giants appeared behind him.

Loki spit into his face, "I am not your son, or anyone else's. I am Loki of Midgard!" He stabbed the giant with his staff and used his magic to transport himself while he fell from his grasp. The next thing he knew, he was falling onto a conference table in Stark Tower. Thor was at his side instantly, shocked by the cold his brother gave off. Fury and the other agents had guns trained on him. Steve was shocked into silence as were the rest of the Avengers but went to defend him, holding their own weapons at the agents surrounding them. Loki gasped as he felt warm air enter his lungs and his skin returned back to a normal color. His eyes found Thor and he gasped out, "They are coming!"


	6. Chapter 6

Thor cracked the table in half he pounded his fist so hard into it. He was just barely keeping his calm with his brother being called a traitor again. Natasha kept a hand on his shoulder and he didn't dare speak in fear of what he might say. The rest of the Avengers weren't happy either and Hawkeye for once kept silent. He even knew it didn't seem right to just leave the God in a cell to riot. Tony was making good points to Fury and Steve was trying with all his might to back him up. Fury's voice rose with the others. "We don't know if he stole the Tesserach or what he could do to us if we let him out of that cell!" Tony scoffed at him, "And you think he would come back here of all places? Warning us that the frost giants are coming just so we could lock him in a cage?" Fury's eyes were narrowed at him, "Keep it up Stark and you'll be in there with him!"

Bruce was rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Guys, seriously, arguing about this isn't helping anyone. Especially Loki. We've got to prepare for this attack." Hawkeye nodded, "The frost giants are a foe we've never faced before. We're going to need all the fire power we can get." Fury continued scowling before turning toward the window of the conference room. "Agent Coulson will escort Stark to the holding cell. The rest of you are dismissed." The agent in question looked at him with shock and said nothing before looking at Tony apologetically. The billionaire shook his head and Steve protested, "Director Fury, please! We need him when it comes down to the battle! We'll need both him and Loki!" The director didn't answer and Coulson took Stark by the arm, walking him out the door. "Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing something really wrong here?" Coulson whispered to Tony as he walked him swiftly toward the holding cells originally designed for the Hulk.

"No you aren't. Something's up with General Chang in there." He muttered back, and Phil looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "You know how Loki has the power to duplicate right?" Tony nodded, "Yeah, you think he's got something to do with it?" Coulson shook his head, "No, I remember looking at Loki when he shot me with that laser thing of the Tesserach back then. His eyes were filmed over with this blue stuff like Barton's were before Natasha beat it out of him. I looked at him when Fury ordered us to take him down there. His whole demeanor is different. He was begging us to get people out of the city…" He trailed off with his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm willing to bet my left nut that was a frost giant." Tony muttered before picking up speed toward the holding cells. "We're going need his help if we want to stop this massacre."

XXXXXXX

Loki was put into a cell and left there. He was pacing, constantly wondering what in the nine realms he was going to do. The Tesserach was now in the hands of his father, the king of the frost giants who planned to destroy the entire world. He swallowed and kicked the holding cell's glass wall. The God felt like a tiger in a cage. If the Avengers didn't start getting people out of the city then something terrible was surely going to happen. He tapped his scarred lips with his fingers trying to think of any way he could prove himself or perhaps stop the invasion from where he was. "I don't even know why I even want to save these people. They've imprisoned me in a cage for Odin's sake. Though not even I cannot admit that some of these mortals have grown on me… Not to mention they are dearly important to Thor… Thor…" He tried not to think about the man.

The moment he'd come back to Stark tower, the Shield agents had tried to kill him. Thor and the rest of the Avengers had immediately gone to his aid surprisingly. But not even his brother could stop the Director of Shield from ordering his arrest. He continued pacing. If it hadn't been for the Black Widow whispering something in his ear and Loki's soft protest Thor would have killed the soldiers who took him. Loki kneeled down, his legs slightly aching. There was a sound from the room outside the cage and he looked up to see Stark and the Agent he had almost taken the life of almost a month ago. "Stark?"

The man grinned at him, "Hope you weren't getting too comfortable." The God couldn't help but smile back. "I'll be sorry to see it go. I might make it a summer home." Coulson stood to the side awkwardly and tried not to make eye contact with Loki. Tony typed in several commands in the keypad beside the glass cell and the door slid open. "What is the meaning of this sudden jail break?" He asked to the shorter and he took a grim look. "You remember baldy with the eye patch?" Loki nodded, "We're pretty sure he's a frost giant." Coulson interjected, "Is there any way we can check first before start trying to kill the Director of Shield?"

Loki held his chin for a moment. "There is a way. Have you made any preparations to get the mortals out of the city?" Phil shook his head, "Fury won't let us. He cut all communications to the outside world. Soon as we take care of this problem we'll take care of that next." Loki sighed and took a pace now the other two had to jog to keep up with him, "Let's go. It won't be long before they know I'm free if it is a frost giant in disguise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Fury in the conference room turned slowly as Loki stepped into the room. He pulled a gun and before he could pull the trigger the God had his staff to his neck. "I will only ask once. Are you of the frost giants or the true Director of Shield?" Loki asked it lowly as the rest of the Avengers slid into the room behind Tony and Phil, seeing the two run past them back down the hall moments ago. The other man smiled before doing a backflip out the window of the conference room. Tony whistled lowly in the background and Loki's eyebrows were almost up into his hairline, "I do believe that answers that question."

Coulson pulled out his phone and started dialing the Shield airbase to try to get some support for the fight coming and also discovering that the Director had been on another assignment across the world to begin with. Thor came beside Loki and hugged him from the side. "I always believed in you." The God leaned into his embrace briefly looking over the edge at the now dead body of the frost giant. "As I believe someone else would say at this time…" Loki turned to the Avengers behind him, "I believe we should 'suit up'?" Steve grinned and nodded, "You heard him, folks. We need to get ready. Company is coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki looked at the helmet in his hands, its gold sheen not as bright as it was in Asgard. He stood alone in the room that connected the Avengers 'locker room' to an elevator that reached the roof. Thor came up behind him and put a soft hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" The smaller glanced up at him. "Not long ago I found myself fighting against you all to take this planet for myself. Now I stand here defending it by your side." Thor frowned, "Do you…regret it?" Loki looked up at him. "No. But I regret that we have to fight this battle at all."

Loki leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "I have a feeling that this… will not end well for us today." Thor worked his mouth trying to form words, confused and suddenly frightened. He finally set on the sentence, "Then we will make it end well." Loki softly smiled, "Indeed, I have a plan. It may not work but I have a feeling we will not have any other choice." Thor bent and gave him a much longer, more loving kiss than the one before. "Just in case, things do not go as well as we hope." He muttered pulling away and Loki swallowed. He put on his helmet and took his staff in his hand when Bruce appeared around the corner of a hallway. "Guys, we've got trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On the roof, the Avengers stood looking over New York with worried faces. Blue giants, looking more like ants from their level, were marching through the streets toward Stark Tower. Loki and Thor, along with Bruce, exited the elevator to walk out on roof to see the sights the rest were seeing. Thor let out a curse in Norwegian and Loki couldn't help think it himself in his head. There was five streets leading into Stark Tower and each was filled with marching giants. They were only seven tall because of the warm climate since they shrank with the weather but they were still vastly outnumbered.

Bruce handed him a small device. "This is a communicator. Put it in your ear and we can hear each other. We can hear what you say too so if you need help just say so. All of us have one but me, of course." He smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Loki eyed the pants he was wearing. They were rather large and dragged on the ground behind him. Tony grinned, "Hopefully those are stretchy enough, bro." He chuckled in his suit's helmet and Bruce nodded, "Wouldn't want to flash any old ladies out there would we?"

"You're the expert on them, Loki. Have any ideas?" Captain America said watching one street ahead of them. The God cleared his throat. "They are not after the people of your city. But I can remove them from the area with my magic and transport them elsewhere." Steve nodded, "If you can get them out of the way then you might do that while we still have a chance." Loki turned his gaze out toward the city and raised his hand. Tony would have called it melodramatic if he wasn't in awe as a green flash went out from the tower. "They have been transported to areas around the city. I believe I have cleared ten 'blocks' are you mortals call it." Bruce looked at him with a half-smile, "He's cool." He said pointing at him and Natasha tried to hide a grin. Hawkeye snorted, almost jealous.

"If I may suggest, it may be better to send us down fighting on the ground." Loki muttered and Hawkeye came up beside them. "Say Nat and I take street on the far left. Loki takes far right, the Thor takes the immediate right, Hulk down the center and Stark and Cap take the immediate left. We can clear the streets that way since they don't look like they have too many big guys." Captain America nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Good luck!" Tony grabbed Steve by his belt and Hawkeye's quiver before lifting them toward their certain streets.

Natasha looked at Bruce, "Can I hitch a ride?" The man nodded and in seconds turned into the Hulk. She jumped on his back and he took a flying leap into the city streets below. Thor smiled at his brother, "I will see you at the victory feast brother!" and swung his hammer to now he flew below as well. Loki didn't have the power of flight and merely stepped off the edge. Slowing himself down right before he hit the ground and stepping to the street he had been asked to defend. "Good afternoon." He said calmly as nearly a hundred frost giants came at him roaring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been fighting for almost seven hours. Natasha had taken a number of wounds and so had Captain America. The only ones who seemed to be able to keep fighting were the Hulk and Hawkeye. Stark was trying to draw them as far as possible away from the rest of the city. The Tesserach piece was allowing them to make the entire part of the city Loki had cleared into a waste land of ice. But still, they continued to fight. Any help from Shield had immediately been taken out and Captain America had ordered them to stop sending reinforcements. Coulson was organizing medical teams in the tower for anyone who got hurt and was maning a gun on the rooftop with Jarvis' help if a giant got too close.

Loki was missing his helmet now since it had been literally knocked off by a blow he'd taken. Blood flowed freely from deep wounds in any place his armor didn't guard; even under the folds of leather and metal he had bruises. They had fallen back to the Tower to fight back to back instead of separately. A building started to collapse near Thor and just when the younger God thought Thor would stay clear of it, a frost giant scored a hit and knocked him into unconsciousness. Loki made a copy of himself to keep the frost giants busy long enough to run out toward him.

The building was falling and he allowed himself to pick up his brother over his shoulders. He'd prided himself for a moment, carrying him as best he could being a man of smaller build. Loki spotted Thor's hammer and picked it up as an afterthought. He was surprised a moment at its impossibly light weight but focused on get out of the way of the building. The God picked up the pace and managed to get out of the way but was almost swept away by the dust. "Stark! I need you to take Thor to a safer location!" He coughed, holding the earpiece closer to his ear. The man answered almost instantly, "On my way, he hurt?" Loki glanced at Thor before having to duck a large blast of energy from somewhere else. "I don't know! Just get him out here!"

Stark came flying down and took Thor from Loki now he could fire off a deflecting blast with his staff. It superheated the weapon to the point it left a burn in Loki's hand but he didn't drop it, fearing what would happen if he did. Stepping out of the dust from the building was none other than the king himself. He smiled at Loki before shooting another shot at him. Loki could hear Steve's voice over the communicator in his ear."Everyone fall back! There are too many! Fall back-!" Before he cut off and someone was yelling, "Captain Rogers?! Captain America is down! Everyone fall back to Stark Tower!"

Loki looked away from his battle only momentarily to see what had happened. Hawkeye was carrying a defeat Natasha away from the battle field as Hulk was beating frost giants with other frost giants. Captain America lay still on the ground and Stark was speeding toward him before he was shot in the side, sending the man of iron crashing into the ground. "They will all die if this battle is not ended soon…" He thought, as mind flashing to Thor and wondering if he was still alive with a pain in his chest. Loki looked back at the frost giants coming his direction and ducked another bolt of blue from his father. He rolled, letting his mind go rampant. "There must be a way to stop them… Odin had always said that the moment he took the Tesserach away that the frost giants gave up…This couldn't be that different could it?"

Loki swallowed, scared. He spotted Thor's disregarded hammer and took a deep breath. It was right in front of a frost giant who was fighting with the Hulk. In a mad dash, he faulted over rumble and bodies of frost giants toward the hammer. He wasn't entirely sure of his plan yet, but he prayed to Odin and whoever else was listening that it would work regardless. It was said that only the truly worthy could yield it... and he was unable to before... This could easily go badly. A giant reached out and grabbed his leg, making him drop to the ground. He kicked out, only a few inches away from the hammer. The frost giants got closer and overwhelmed the Hulk. Loki's fingertips brushed against the bottom of the hammer and he kicked out at the face of the frost giant holding him. He let go as the God's boot heel hit him in the eye this time and Loki was able to grab it as Laufey swung down his sword with the Tesserach piece inside it.

The two relics met and caused a blast of energy so powerful it knocked the surrounding army off its feet. It disintegrated most of the frost giants and left holes in the tower. Loki could barely hear Stark muttered something similar to, "Dammit I just fixed that!" He pulled himself up into a kneeling position to see the remaining of the army doing the same. The Tesserach has been shattered to pieces but his father still remained. The ice was receding and king let out a terrible roar, summoning more giants to hit side. He spat blood to the side, feeling his body starting to give out. Laufey stood at his full height and snarled at him.

Loki raised the hammer again and the frost giant hit him before he could swing it. It knocked him into a pile of rubble and sent blood flying from his mouth. The God felt his insides burn and he coughed, unable to get breath. "Someone get down there to help him before he gets his head taken off!" Someone yelled but Loki's vision was blurring and he fell to the side holding his chest. "Hulk, Widow, Captain, and Thor are down! Stark, are you close?!"

"I've got to stop this… My magic brought him back from the grave I had made for him…Ligga brought him back with her magic and she transferred it to me when he murdered her… If I… cut off the magic… he'll have nothing to keep himself on this planet… or to the living…" Loki reached out for his staff- now broken- and Laufey let out a barking laugh. "You are indeed a prince of the frost giants and true king of Asgard. You do not give up and you are a fool." The green eyed God smiled, his teeth somehow white with all the blood dripping out of his mouth. His hand found his staff and he laughed.

"I'm sorry to inform you…" He gasped for breath and stood. "But you have been Loki'd." He said, before plunging the staff deep into his chest, going through his heart. Loki's eyes shut and he could hear Stark, "Not… Not close enough…" The King immediately knew what was happening as a light spread out and enveloped the army around him. Loki sent his magic pouring out of the wound and destroying most if not all of the army Laufey had with him. It shattered the windows of the remaining buildings and when the light faded, New York was epically silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor, choose that moment, to wake. He felt the shutter of the tower and Stark had to land now he wouldn't be taken with the blast. Thor didn't bother slowing as he found his way to the body lying alone in the rubble. Loki was still alive as the rest of the Avengers crowded around. His eyes blinked up at the sky as his face completely paled. Thor let tears roll down his face. His thumb went across Loki's face, whipping off a spec of blood that rested there. "Loki…" He whispered out, taking him into his arms. The smaller God let out a chuckle, "How worthy am I… to allow tears of a Thunder God… to be shed over me…" He gasped out; his fingers limp around Thor's hammer.

The thunderer couldn't bear the pain in his chest and he kissed the top of Loki's head, rocking them back in forth. The rest of the Avengers had their voices stuck in their throat. Stark purposely kept his faceplate down and even Hulk was silent. Any of the army that remained had immediately ran back to their home or committed suicide out of fear. A soft cry erupted from Thor's throat. Loki coughed, "I suppose… I was worthy… in the… end…I... love...y-you..." He tilted his head back to look up at the sky. "I've never seen a sky this blue in all of the nine realms… maybe this is why Asgard tried to keep it safe for so long… Midgard was… special…" His eyes darkened completely and Thor let out a heart wrenching sob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A servant came running into Odin's throne room where he was quietly talking with his wife. She was small, but was very determined and she bowed as soon as the king caught sight of her. "Yes, my child?" He asked of her and she licked her lips. "All-Father, I have urgent news. Prince Thor is coming back to Asgard. He demands your presence in the council chambers!" His face grew red at first but his wife set a worried hand on his shoulder, silencing him for a moment. "Why has he returned?" She asked of the servant girl who bowed to her as well, "He says that it is about the death of the Prince." Frigga put a hand to her mouth and looked at Odin.

Minutes later they approached the council chambers. The other members of the council looked down into the room with grim faces as Odin burst through the door with his wife right behind him. "Leave us! This is a matter for kin only!" Odin roared and the other occupants of the room scattered away. Thor sat in the middle of the room, tears in his eyes with Loki in his arms. Frigga immediately hugged Thor neck before bending down to touch the younger God's face. "Oh… Oh…" She wailed and Odin took a stricken look. "How did this…"

"Frost giants attacked Midgard, led by Laufey. They planned to take that world before coming here. The humans, I and Loki fought against him. He… sacrificed himself for us…" Thor choked on the last few worlds and laid his head against Loki's, weeping freely. "Father, I know you can grant life… please…" Odin's son pleaded, taking his eyes away from the other. Odin was also letting his eyes water, no matter how angry he was at his son… Loki was his son. "I cannot grant life that has been taken… Go to the top of Yggdrasil, the tallest tree. You will meet a spirit there that will decide his fate." Odin put a hand on his shoulder. "Save your sorrow until then. Hurry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor stepped toward the top of the Yggdrasil. The tree that was legend to be the oldest ancestor of the Gods and also the giver of life. There was an opening that was dark and he stepped into it, the opening leading into a completely white chamber. An angel, or perhaps demon, sat in the middle of the circular room. One wing that was black was chained to the floor while the white wing flapped calmly. The spirit did not have a face, only one eye and watched him with curiosity. "You are Thor, son of Odin." The Thunder God set Loki down and kneeled. "I am, great spirit."

The voice was neither male nor female and it had a soft scratchy tone to it. It did not have legs either, only arms and hands that seemed to be growing from the tree itself. It had both male and female genitals. "You wish me to grant Loki, God of Mischief, his soul back thus his life…" It said softly. Thor feared the being but looked upon the creature again. "Yes." The creature's neck expanded and came almost an inch from Thor's face. The bone in its neck making sickening sounds. "Why should I do this for a traitor of Asgard and many of my children?" Thor swallowed, "He is no longer a traitor. Loki sacre-." It hissed, "The God of Mischief has sacrificed his life for you and those of Midgard. But what are you willing to sacrifice for him I wonder?" The head snapped back to its original possession with another crunch.

Thor fought the urge to either hurl or kill the monstrosity in front of him. Yggdrasil suddenly had a mouth and it smiled with rows of sharp teeth. "Tell me…" The God swallowed before whispering, his hand brushing a lock of silk hair from Loki's face. "I am willing to give anything." The spirit laughed, "A life for a life does not seem fair. So I will do this." It growled, made noises with its throat until an arm came out of its mouth and snapped two of its four fingers. Thor closed his eyes, sickened by the sight. "I will give your brother his life back,in exchange for… a favor." The God nodded, "If that is what you wish."


	7. Chapter 7

-Recap-  
The city had been rebuilt by Starks' seemingly endless funds and people had been returned to their homes. Fury captured the remaining frost giants in hiding and got as much information he could out of them. Loki was brought back to Midgard after he'd healed and been reinstated as a prince of Asgard along with Thor. The elder God never told Loki what the 'favor' was to the spirit but he didn't find it in his place to ask after what he'd done for him. The two came back to a warm welcome party and Loki was officially made one of the Avengers by Director Fury. Hawkeye allowed himself to shake hands with the man, saying that what he did would not make everything between them smoothed over, but they could work it out. Natasha still treated him as usual, their usual sparring the only time both could let loose and not be afraid of killing anyone. Tony and Steve finally got over their sexual tension between each other and were working out the kinks in their new relationship. Bruce started a very open and calm relationship with Pepper Potts. Agent Coulson had been assigned as the Avengers personal handler and Agent Hill returned to command in the newly rebuilt helipad Shield base. All was well with the Avengers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Eight Weeks Later**

Loki let out a groan as Natasha threw him to the floor once again. She grinned down at him, "Best twenty-one out of twenty-three?" Her hands were on his hips and the other Shield agents around them had either their faces contorted with pain or were making groaning noises. They had all started taking beats on who would win and Natasha normally did if Loki didn't fight dirty. Even when he tried to, Natasha would normally shout, 'prison rules' and Loki would be in the kitchen later that evening with an icepack on his privates. "I think I'm done for today," He wheezed and pulled himself up by Natasha's offered hand. "Good spar, Romanoff." She smiled and shook her head. "Don't hurt yourself, old man."

The God left the ring with a small grin, taking a towel from one of the agents who had bet on Natasha. He muttered his thanks and continued toward his room as Natasha took yet another sparring partner. There was a yell of pain and Loki shook his head, still grinning as he walked by the dark living room. Stark was watching television with Steve resting his head in his lap, deep into one of the many books he owned. "Need more light, Captain?" Tony asked and the blue glow of the arc reactor brightened a little. Loki continued on past the open archway hearing a crash near the kitchen. He peeked in the area to see Bruce and Clint snorting laugher as the entire kitchen was covered in cake mixing.

Bruce waved at him still trying to keep his laugher in check and Loki waved back before exiting again. He made his way into the next hall and to Thor's and his shared room. Thor hadn't been around much since they had reinstated them both as princes. Apparently the frost giants still hadn't given up their plan to take over Midgard even though most of them were either dead or imprisoned on Earth. He stepped through the door to find him cleaning his armor, the hammer sitting on the bedside in its resting place. "Hello Loki." Thor smiled as he came in and shut the door behind him. "Did you enjoy your wrestle with Natasha?"

Thor had gotten over calling Natasha the 'Blackened Spider' and Tony the 'Man of Iron' but hadn't gotten calling Hawkeye the Birdman yet. Loki smiled and nodded, "She's a formidable fight." He looked at what his brother was doing. One of his vambraces lay in his hand as he stroked a cloth over the piece to get a few piece of dried mud and dust off of it. "Seems like we both let our armor lose its luster since we have been so occupied." He sat on the end of the bed where the armor was lain out. He picked up the other vambrace and looked at the pattern. Loki took a moment before he realized he was looking at his own armor from before he was exiled.

Loki took a spare cloth and rubbed the dirt off of it to make sure, "Thor…" He whispered and his brother looked up at him, his hair for once in a ponytail to keep it out of his face. "What is- Oh." Thor's face fell as he realized what Loki saw. "You… thought that? Even back then?" His voice very soft, remembering what had happened leading up to it. He'd almost killed Thor but his brother had done this honorific gesture. Loki's symbol of his horns was engraved into the Thunder God's armor. Asgardians rarely did this; it was a sign to commemorate a fallen comrade, kin, or a lover. "Always, Loki." Thor said, trying to gauge his reaction to what he had found. Loki cleared his throat and cleaned it in silence. "I would have thought that Odin would have ordered anything of mine to be destroyed." He muttered and the older God shook his head. "At first, he did. After some persuading Father came to his senses." Loki set down the piece as he finished with it.

The God picked his way over the armor and got closer to Thor, "Thank you…" He said, putting as much meaning into his voice as he could. His green eyes search the blue in front of him, wondering if he understood what he was trying to say. "Thank you for being there, for believing I wasn't all evil, for loving me unconditionally, for sacrificing everything for me, for being you." Thor let his hand go up to his face and he ran a callused thumb over his cheek. "Never doubt that I love you." He said softly, remembering what Loki had once said to him. Loki smirked making a decision, "I do want I want, Thor… and I want you…"

"The walls are thin…" Thor muttered, a slight smile coming across his face. He didn't care what the other's thought but he wanted to make sure Loki knew what he was getting himself into. "Let them hear." He whispered connecting their lips in a fiery kiss that even Hell would find too hot. Thor pushed his armor off the bed in a hurry, not caring that it thumped onto the carpet and that whoever below would have surely heard it. "Let them hear…" The Thunder God repeated between kisses and reclined with Loki between his legs. He couldn't forget how well the other man molded to him. Loki noticed this too and thought about the puzzles they used to try. Thor would always give up and watch Loki, who couldn't let a job go unfinished. "We're like puzzle pieces… We fit."

**(Okay folks, sorry to interrupt, but if don't like sex, it's time to exit stage left. Otherwise, read on to smutland of happiness. –C)**

"Let's go farther than kissing tonight," Loki groaned as he stroked his partner's large shaft through his pants material and thought of how good it was going to feel inside of him. Yes, he had had male and female partners before but none seemed to hold as high as Thor did in his eyes. "Agreed," Thor answered plainly. Before the younger could try and counter that, he kissed him again, thrusting his tongue aggressively between his parted lips. The moan of desire Loki made against his mouth was something all by itself. Thor dragged his hands down and started working at getting his lover's pants undone. Loki drew back again to take his own shirt off, wanting to do something more than just sit there.

Loki's pants and shirt were on the floor along with Thor flannel pull-over. Their kisses were more getting more sloppy and faster as they heated up the room. The smaller's hand ran down the smooth pectorals and laid one finger on the blond treasure trail before sliding it all the way down to snap the button open on the pants. Neither Asgardian had ever found the need to wear underwear before nor had started to since their stay in Midgard. "I see you do not own only one hammer." Loki complimented with a sly grin as he pulled open his pants to see Thor's cock. His eyes nearly ravaged the other's muscular tanned body. Thor's eyes were likewise caressing the younger's body as he stretched out underneath him.

Suddenly Loki was underneath him and he smirked as the other looked around in confusion for a moment. "You aren't the only tricky one." The thunderer smiled and leaned in for yet another kiss. "It will hurt, since it's the first time." Thor looked concerned at Loki, who shook his head. "I've dealt with a lot worse pain without the promise of pleasure afterward. Get on with it." He winked and smirked as Thor agreed. Thor ordered him to spread his thighs and when the smaller complied, he removed his pants completely. He scooted up far enough now he was sitting between them. Reaching down, he curled on hand around his lover's hardened cock. Loki groaned softly and lifted into the touch, his hands gripping at the sheets as the elder stroked him. While they did this he used the precum of his own cock to spread onto his fingers, stretching his entrance gently with his spare hand.

The blond man started out gentle, wanting to gradually work his once brother into a frenzy of pleasure. He stared down at the pink-capped organ as he moved his squeezing hand up and down the length of it. A drop of precum formed on the tip and he impulsively bent over to lick it off with his tongue, making Loki gasp his name. "Thor…" Encouraged by the reaction but not entirely sure of himself, he couldn't resist sucking the straining cock into his mouth. Loki's breathy whimper made him groan and he tongued the slit in the cap and massaged his balls with gentle pressure. He forced himself to take his time with it, bracing his hip with one hand to try and hold him still. The younger was panting softly and whining with need by the time Thor was ready to move on.

"Thor…Please," Loki moaned his Thor let go of his cock. He was getting far too turned on and wanted him now. "Shush…" Thor muttered softly. The younger let out a low growl, that made the other man's eyebrows shoot upward. "Fuck me." He said after leaning up to grab Thor by the hair and bit his lips softly. Loki didn't want to hurt him, just get the point across that he wanted to be taken. Thor inhaled sharply as his partner's dirty talk came close to undoing him, his own groin aching already. "Lick my hand." He asked and Loki took one of his hands and licked it slowly, letting his tongue take the first two finger into his mouth. The silver tongued prince let out a moan as his tongue wet the palm.

If Thor hadn't learned to control his urges, merely watching the younger do that to his fingers would have made him cum. Eventually Loki let the hand go and let Thor wet his cock with it, the precum mixing and making it a lube for their next activity. "Are you ready?" Thor whispered as Loki relaxed back on to the bed, his green eye heavily lidded, taking gasping breaths. "Do it."

Thor's only response was to position himself at Loki's tight entrance and rock forward, stealing the man's breath and making his eyes go wide. "Mother of-!" Loki panted as the cock, larger than many, slowly drove into him. "Freyja, you're big!" He hissed as the girth pressed hard against his erotic zone and made him gasp. Thor paused, planting soothing kisses across his collarbone. "Don't s-stop!" He gasped out and the larger continued. Loki got off on the mix of pain and pleassure. He was trying to relax, even though he had been stretched it was still fairly hard to take him at once. Thor stopped, letting the other adjust. He withdrew slightly and pumped again, driving himself deeper after a good amount of time. Thor closed his eyes, trying to keep control in the tight heat. Loki let out a cry as he thrusted again, entering him all the way.

Loki moaned like a whore as he held there for a moment. He could actually feel it pulsing inside of him. Thor continued to hold until Loki stopped clenching around him so hard. He started out slowly, not wanting to hurt the man any more than he had to. Loki was groaning and panting roughly, calling out Thor's name pleadingly as the blond gradually increased the force and speed of his strokes. The younger's face was already getting flushed with passion that gave him more color than he usually had and his eager moans stroked his ego as well as his desire. Thor started driving his cock in with sharp, hard thrusts.

Loki was crying out, "Harder!" and clutching his pillow. He rocked against his partner as much as Thor's grip on his hips allowed it, feeling powerful jolts of sensation each time his dick shoved into his body. He whimpered as the pressure grew and exploded, not even having enough breath to shout that he was coming as he spurted his seed all over the sheets. He trembled in the aftermath and tried to catch his breath, but Thor's hard thrusts made him groan and holler with every breath he drew. The elder stopped clutching his partner's hips and stroked his belly, gasping praises to him as he felt Loki's body clench and quiver around his cock.

He felt his orgasm approaching and he groaned the smaller's name and changed to slower, deeper strokes. Loki panted encouragement to him as if he sensed he was getting close and Thor bowed over the smaller man and groaned raggedly as he unloaded inside of him. He shoved in deep and held it there while his cock twitched and he came. When it was finished, he pulled out of Loki and collapsed on his side so that he wouldn't accidentally crush the smaller man. They caught their breath and Loki crawled up to rest his head on the other's torso. 

"The entire tower heard that," Loki sighed as he kissed his partner's neck and caught his breath completely. Thor was also breathing heavily and the bigger man's hands stroked Loki's back and ass with leisurely, sensuality. "Then they will know that the Mjolnir is not my only powerful hammer," Thor answered huskily with a smile on his face. Loki laughed, "I've always been known to be rather… horny." Thor looked down and met Loki's gaze before both of them started laughing uncontrollably. They laid together for hours, talking about anything that came to mind. After a period of silence, Loki said in the darkness, "I wonder…" Thor hummed questionably, "We never age, technically. We're young by God standards… we could do this for a very long time… maybe even forever." Loki muttered and Thor turned now they were facing each other. "Indeed, this will be an interesting forever."


End file.
